Drywall, which is sometimes referred to as plasterboard, wallboard, gypsum panel, sheet rock, or gypsum board, is commonly used in the construction industry to cover interior walls and ceilings. Drywall is typically made of calcium sulphate dihydrate which may be pressed between a facer and a backer. Drywall sheets are often sold in four foot by eight foot sheets, although other dimensions are also available. Drywall is often sold in one-half inch or five-eighths inch thickness. A standard sheet of drywall can be relatively heavy and is often in the range of forty five to sixty pounds.
Due to the large size of drywall sheets and the relatively large weight of drywall sheets, working with drywall can be cumbersome and awkward. Often, numerous construction workers are required in order to handle drywall. For example, it is not uncommon for one or two workers to hold a sheet of drywall in place while another worker screws or otherwise affixes the drywall sheet in place. Labour can, therefore, contribute to a significant portion of the cost of installing drywall. Further, the large size and weight of drywall can contribute to injuries when drywall is being handled manually.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.